Automotive vehicles with automatic transmissions rely on a main transmission pump to provide fluid pressure to operate clutches internal to the transmission during transmission operation. However, the main transmission pump does not operate when the vehicle engine is stopped. To enhance fuel economy, hybrid vehicles with automatic transmissions stop the engine when the vehicle comes to a stop. Therefore, when a vehicle accelerates from a stop there may be a small delay while pressure builds within the fluid lines before the appropriate transmission clutch may be engaged. To prevent this delay, the vehicle may utilize an auxiliary pump to provide fluid pressure to the transmission clutches during vehicle launch from a stop.